narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fūgetsu Soga
Fūgetsu Senju (,) is a member of the Senju Clan, and is a direct descendant of and is often called the Reborn Tobirama (,) and Walking Mist (霧の歩行 Kiri no hokō) for her skill in water release. In addition to this, she is known as the Avatar of the Forest (,) for her skill in Wood Release and the Molten Magnetic Forest () for her combination of Wood,Lava and Magnet Release. IN addition to this, she is known as the Demon Sage (悪魔賢者,Akuma Kenja) for her unique version of Sage Mode. Background Personality During her youth, Fūgetsu was known to be a very rebellious and often destroying stuff, often resulting in scolding from her parents and the hokage. As she grew older, she was known to be respectful and polite to other people, maintaining a cool and level-headed aura around them. She is also soft-spoken, preferring quiet over loud, and spending most of her time in solitude. As a shinobi, she possesses incredible self-control of her emotions. Generally, Fūgetsu is a sophisticated, patient, and polite woman. Both to her enemies and allies alike, she commonly shows respect and pleasantry and is rarely ever known to get arrogant or frustrated in combat. She does not possess any arrogance, and often fully justified any statements she made about her power, even complimenting her opponents at times on their abilities. In addition to being extremely powerful, Fūgetsu had equally impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise. She was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as she was rarely surprised or caught off guard. She also displayed great intuition, as she was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Surprisingly, out of her cold exterior, Fūgetsu had no enjoyment of violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as she could. Abilities Chakra Control & Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Six Paths Senjutsu ~Coming Soon~ Dōjutsu Mangekyō Sharingan Fūgetsu obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan, from her former lover an partner Shiyo Uchiha. After a long battle, Fūgetsu took Shiyo's eyes and used them to replace her already damaged eyes, thus allowing her to regain her sight. In both eyes, she unlocked with Kamui, with each respected abilities in either eye. In her left eye, she is able to warp objects and people into her unique dimension. With her right eye, she is able to render her body intangible, thus allowing her to pass though objects at will. When using the effects of both eyes simultaneously, the effects of both abilities are greatly increased to near instantaneous levels. Unlike Shiyo, Fūgetsu is able to use the Kamui at a higher level. With it, she is able to create ripples is space, transfer objects from a long distance, open rifts. Teleport herself, a weapon or jutsu along her line of sight. Showing her true skill with the Mangekyō Sharingan, Fūgetsu was able to unlock the Susanoo. Rinnegan Quotes Trivia